


round and round; forever, eternally

by Cvetok1105



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Mentions of Tony Stark, Mourning, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, can be read as romantic or platonic, it’s just referenced from the movie, the character death isn’t in the fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Мир будет продолжать вращаться. Он будет вращаться, вращаться и вращаться вечно, независимо от того, увидит его Тони Старк или нет.Но это не делает осознание того, что он ушел, менее болезненным.





	round and round; forever, eternally

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [round and round; forever, eternally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646432) by [nepentheosileus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepentheosileus/pseuds/nepentheosileus). 



> Чтобы уточнить, Питер и Тони узнали о том, что они соулмейты, при первой встрече, но Тони уже был с Пеппер, поэтому их отношения не развивались от наставника-подопечного к чему-либо еще, как если бы Тони был одинок (и если бы Питер был совершеннолетним). Пеппер на самом деле не ненавидит Питера (он просто немного параноик), но она немного ревнует к связи душ между ним и Тони. Она знает, что после смерти Тони он переживает многое, и, будучи добрым, понимающим человеком, предоставляет Питеру все время и комфорт, которые ему нужны, чтобы оправиться.

Мир будет продолжать вращаться. Он будет вращаться, вращаться и вращаться вечно, независимо от того, увидит его Тони Старк или нет.  
  
Но это не делает осознание того, что он ушел, менее болезненным.  
  
Сейчас только начало шестого утра, а Питер не может заснуть, и в последнее время это происходит слишком часто. На этот раз Земля обрела покой, ее обитатели медленно, но верно возвращались к жизни, особенно те, кто когда-то рассыпался в горстки пыли, унесенные ветром. Никто еще толком не знал, что нужно делать. Рана, нанесенная смертью, еще слишком свежа, слишком болезненна, но со временем она, несомненно, заживет, и человечество снова обретет нормальную жизнь, полноценно проводя свои дни.  
  
Но Тони Старк никогда больше не сможет защитить его. Тони ушел, и на этот раз навсегда.  
  
Питер перекатывается на кровати раз, другой, третий, окончательно сбрасывая одеяло и садясь на край матраса. Он знает, что, вероятно, выглядит ужасно, чувствует, что сальные волосы окончательно слиплись и сильно стягивают кожу головы, чувствует запах собственной грязи, окружающей его, как вторая кожа. Внутри он чувствует себя так же отвратительно, как и снаружи, что вполне его устраивает. Кто-то же должен скорбеть.  
  
Каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, перед глазами появляется эта сцена — Тони, его глаза широко раскрыты и пусты, взгляд направлен в никуда, словно он ослеп. Его рука обуглилась и выглядит как-будто из фильмов ужасов, которые Питер обычно старался не смотреть; когда его жизнь стала такой? Куда бы он ни посмотрел, везде его окружали смерть, кровь и разрушения, хотя всего год назад он был обычным старшеклассником, беспокоящимся о тестах, оценках и девчонках.  
  
И был Тони, жизнь которого быстро угасала, сердце замедлялось, уши не воспринимали к мольбам Питера. Пеппер оттолкнула его в сторону, чтобы добраться до мужа, в ее глазах  
плескались испуг и отчаяние. Она говорит ему, что все будет хорошо — вранье — и просит отдохнуть.  
  
Питер, вероятно, возненавидел бы ее за это, если бы был способен к ненависти.  
  
Даже сейчас он думал о Тони. О простынях Тони под пальцами, о запахе Тони, осевшем на подушках, о старой футболке Тони с надписью «Metallica», что свободно висела на плечах Питера. Он не знал, как долго предавался воспоминаниям и, честно говоря, не хотел знать. Может быть, Питер боялся, что прошли недели, что прошли месяцы с тех пор, как он потерял своего наставника, что год уже прошел и оставил все позади, словно кусочек его души, который он когда-то оставил Тони Старку, почувствовал себя оторванным от тела, когда тот умер.  
  
Пеппер ничего не сказала, когда он появился в первый раз, ее поза была напряженной и тревожной, но истощенной, скорбной. Руки Питера тряслись, когда он попросил еще немного времени, ему просто нужна была хотя бы минутка, и она посмотрела на него с жалостью и пониманием, даже немного горько, прежде чем проводить его обратно в спальню.  
  
— Я не заходила сюда с тех пор… — сказала она, открывая дверь и позволяя ему медленно войти внутрь. Он почувствовал на себе ее взгляд, когда подошел к маленькому рабочему столу в дальнем углу, разглядывая наполовину законченные безделушки и технику, которые усеивали всю поверхность, с печальной тоской по старым дням стажировки в «Старк Индастриз». Кончики его пальцев скользили по книгам, плотно расставленным на полке, ноги носили его по всей комнате. На самом деле он ничего не трогал, довольствуясь лишь взглядом, чувствами и болью.  
  
Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы уйти.  
  
Несколько визитов спустя его можно было застать нерешительно роющимся в шкафу, комоде, везде, где можно было что-то открыть и просмотреть, везде, где можно прикоснуться, потрогать руками. Он порылся в старых пиджаках и модных костюмах, покопался в рабочем столе, заваленном разными инструментами и журналами, полными исследований и забытых идей — он какое-то время листал их, нежно улыбаясь неаккуратному почерку, который как ничто показывал натуру Тони.  
  
Он заплакал, открыв верхний ящик тумбочки Тони и обнаружив свою фотографию, полную радости и улыбок. На ней он гордо протягивал свое первое творение, созданное в «Старк Индастриз». Все это было слишком. Все слишком давило.  
  
Питер вытащил ее, его прикосновения были осторожны, но уверенны, несмотря на кипящие в нем эмоции, а рамка словно светилась в его руках, как будто не замечая тяжести, что томилась в сердце Питера. Тони держал ее недалеко, рядом с кроватью, когда спал; в столе была еще одна фотография, на которой они оба были изображены где-то в доме, но эта… эта была особенной.  
  
После пробуждения он почувствовал такое облегчение, увидев Тони, что его сердце готово было разорваться в груди, когда мужчина обнял его самым любящим, самым отчаянным объятием, в котором он когда-либо был в своей жизни. В этот момент он понял, что чувство было взаимным, что Тони испытал такое же облегчение, благодарность, недоверие и отчаяние. Это было приятно; несмотря на их очевидную душевную связь, Тони прежде старался как можно меньше прикасаться к нему. Питер надеялся, что все изменится, когда они выиграют битву, что они с Тони станут ближе.  
  
Но теперь не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких одиноких фотографий и дыры в его сердце, потому что Тони был мертв. Он был мертв, а Питер должен был продолжать жить, улыбаться, притворяться, что самая важная его часть не пропала, и не делает его неполноценным. Пеппер сказала ему, что он может приходить в любое время, но он знал, что не должен принимать это предложение. Питер видел, как она смотрела на него, как пыталась скрыть свое негодование за их обоюдным трауром, их взаимной любовью.  
  
Он знал, что она его ненавидела. Ненавидела за то, что он был родственной душой Тони, а она — нет. Ненавидела, что Тони женился на ней, но все еще питал к Питеру особую любовь. Ненавидела, что Питер тоже любит Тони.  
  
Но, по крайней мере, она могла обнимать его и открыто любить. По крайней мере, она с ним жила, у них был дом, семья и кольца на пальцах. Может у нее и не было метки, которая связывала бы ее с ним, но она любила Тони, а Тони любил ее, и Питер не шел ни в какое сравнение с этими чувствами. Метка его соулмейта потускнела, оставшись печальным символом на гладкой коже запястья. Он благоговейно провел по ней пальцами, все его тело скрутило от понимания того, что он потерял.  
  
Когда солнце медленно ползло по утреннему небу, окрашивая весь мир в пурпурный и бледно-голубой цвета, на метку попал крошечный лучик света. «И» в имени Тони блеснуло, словно подмигивая ему с любовью.  
  
Да, мир продолжит вращаться, это правда, но для Питера Паркера он уже остановился. Он не уверен, что понимание этого когда-нибудь перестанет причинять боль. Он молод и неопытен в любви, но он знает, что такое разбитое сердце. Он знает, что такое настоящая боль.  
  
Он держится за запястье, пока солнце обнимает его своими теплыми руками, думая о будущем, которое могло бы быть, и плачет.


End file.
